


Assistant to the Boss

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Rimming, SPN A/B/O Bingo, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas has just started his new job as assistant to the boss, Dean Winchester, when he goes into heat.





	Assistant to the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the square, "Heat/Rut"

Cas sat at his desk, sweating. He felt like there were bugs crawling under his skin. He glanced around, worried that someone would notice.

He just couldn’t be going into heat. He’s just started this job a week ago and he really needed it. It was the best job he’d ever had, personal assistant to the boss. He just decided to suck it up and make it through the day.

He suppressed an urge to whimper when his intercom went off and Mr. Winchester asked him to come to his office.

Grabbing his pad and a pen, he walked slowly to the main office. He knocked quietly and heard a deep voice tell him to come in. He did, and closed the door behind him.

Dean Winchester was sitting at his desk, looking at a file, when he suddenly sniffed. He looked up sharply and stared at Cas. He sniffed again, deeply.

Cas blushed. “Uh, what can I do for you, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean stood up and walked around the desk. 

“Cas, are you going into heat?”

Cas wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. He looked down and a drop of sweat fell from his face to the floor.

“Yes, Sir. I wasn’t expecting it but it seems that I am. I’ll leave….”

Dean walked up close to him and sniffed him deeply. 

“Not entirely sure I want you to leave, Cas.”

Cas couldn’t stop the whimper this time. Dean leaned down and ran his nose along Cas’ throat.

“You smell… divine. Dean looked Cas in the eye and smiled.

Cas slicked. He felt his backside getting wetter and wetter. Dean’s eyes got big as he sniffed again.

“I want to take care of you, Cas. Will you let me take care of you?”

There was nothing Cas wanted more in his life than Dean Winchester taking care of him.

Cas nodded. 

Dean led Cas to the couch and then went to lock the door to his office. He walked back to his desk, picked up the phone and told his secretary he didn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Then he walked back to Cas.

He pulled Cas to his feet and kissed him. Cas melted into it, giving Dean complete access to his mouth. As Dean kissed him, his hands began to unbutton Cas’ shirt.

Cas stood still and let Dean take his clothes off. He felt uncomfortable, he had never been with an Alpha before, but he was so needy he just let Dean take the lead. He could feel slick running down the inside of his thighs.

Dean pushed him down on the couch and stood over him, taking off his clothes. Cas watched his every move. When Dean pulled off his boxers, Cas gasped.

He had never actually seen an Alpha cock before, but even he knew Dean was big. Really big. 

Dean pushed Cas down on his back and crawled over him. Just that act alone made Cas slick more. 

As Dean leaned in for a kiss, Cas whispered, “I think I’m ruining your couch.”

Dean snorted. “Don’t give a flying fuck, Cas.”

He kissed Cas again and then scented his throat. He worked his mouth down to suck on each of Cas’ nipples. Cas was moaning.

When Dean moved his mouth lower. Cas whimpered again.

“Please, Mr. Winchester… I need…”

“Shhh, Cas. I think under the circumstances, you should call me Dean. And I’m going to take good care of you.”

Cas bit his lip and tried to stay quiet.

Dean pulled one of Cas’ legs over the back of the couch and pulled the other one up high. He moved down and sniffed Cas’ ass. Then he licked a swatch over Cas’ leaking hole.

“Oh fuck! Dean…” Cas yelled, not being able to help himself.

Dean chuckled and licked again. “You taste amazing…”

Dean licked most of the slick from Cas. He licked it all off Cas’ thighs and worked on his hole more.

Cas was losing his mind. “Dean please… please…”

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. He moved up over Cas and grabbed his cock.

“Ready, little one?” 

Cas nodded.

Dean shoved his cock into Cas. Cas gasped at the size of it, how it stretched his hole more than he thought possible. As Dean slowly slid in, it began to feel amazing. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and groaned.

When Dean was in, he paused. Cas moaned that it felt so good and Dean told him he was incredible. He began to pull back and push back in.

Cas was pushing back against Dean’s every thrust. He wanted it all, and he wanted Dean to know that. Dean increased the speed and began to thrust into Cas hard.

Cas could feel himself getting close. 

“Dean, I’m going to… to cum…” He did. White ropes of cum splashed over both of them. Cas could feel Dean’s knot hitting against his hole and it felt huge. 

Cas moaned, “Dean, need your knot. Please….”

Dean smiled down at Cas and pulled back. He thrust in hard, harder than he was before, and the knot opened Cas and then slipped in.

Dean threw his head back and howled. He came over and over and over inside Cas. Cass felt every spurt.

When it was over, Dean pulled them both onto their sides to wait out the knot. Dean scented Cas’ throat again.

“I really want to bite you, Cas. Mate you. How would you feel about that?”

Cas knew. “I really want that, Dean. I’d love that.”

Dean kissed him. “Next time, then. I’ve had my eye on you ever since I first saw you.”

Cas smiled. “I was watching you too.”

Dean growled. “Gonna mate you, fill you with my pup. Never gonna let you go, Cas.”

Cas liked the idea of that just fine.

  
  
  



End file.
